


春生夏死

by IOVanadyomene



Category: Infinite terror
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 04:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20370400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IOVanadyomene/pseuds/IOVanadyomene
Summary: 他在春天活过来，他在夏天赴死。





	春生夏死

1.  
“你想问他什么吗？”  
“有很多，事实上，一个也没有。”

2.  
瑞文戴尔的必经之路是一片巨大的湖。也许再经历几个世纪的更迭就能化为宽广的海洋，但此时，只是和这里的居民一样，秀气的，刚出镜匣的新镜闪烁着粼粼波光，一下子晃了郑吒的眼，他轻眯双眼，目力所及之处瑞文戴尔的纯白半隐在由嫩绿转苍的白桦与美洲安斯特的森林里。  
有风漱漱地刮来，植物挥发油糅杂春夏之交落下的花的甜香，清新的香味令他不住地联想到楚轩房间里消毒水的味道。他下意识回头看亦步亦趋走在队伍左翼的男人，他低着头似乎在思考什么，忽然也抬头回望过来。  
楚轩的视线在他左手上臂的伤口尔后不着痕迹地移到无名指上的纳戒。  
“不方便？”  
“也没有，只是右手握刀的话戴戒指总觉得隔应，”而  
且万一两者滑到握不住刀怎么办？他挠挠头，把后一句话咽到肚子里，他认识楚轩的时间已经足够长，长到深谙楚轩某些问询的意思，于是放慢黑色战马来到离那人不远的距离，“我没事的，毕竟提前多出来的戒灵谁也想不到嘛，你再聪明也不是神……等等，说到这我还莫名安心了不少。”  
“我不是担心这个，况且我们在瑞文戴尔有两天时间足够你康复了，”楚轩回到“精灵族有很多资源，如果我需要进行交易，在高斯手枪不能使用的情况下还需要你的威……”  
话未落音，郑吒当即凭借出色的反射神经捂住楚轩的嘴，朝竖起耳朵听他们说话的尼奥斯尴尬地笑笑，尼奥斯看着他俩怔了下，毕竟外人听来这段对话毫无前因后果，不过听不明白也无妨，金毛叼着巧克力转而走到啊理查德身边。  
“别在别人面前这么说啊，这里好歹也是别人的地盘！”郑吒嘟囔着，最后已经变成低吼了。  
出乎他的意料，楚轩没有反驳，只是看着他，四周的景色都模糊起来，郑吒只好半眯双眼，好整以暇呼吸慢慢抬手，透过五指的缝隙，把那张毫无波动的脸死死攥在其中，阳光擦着影子，把最后一根飘起的发丝框定。  
落到军师眼里就是蠢里蠢气的对方不知道联想到什么乱七八糟的东西，像被烫了下似的跳开，他看向背后，没有任何可被称之为危险的迹象。  
“……”

被精灵族当做贵客安顿下来后，郑吒干脆一屁股坐到床上，前不久楚轩的话回响在耳边——  
“……不是我八卦，但是你的行为真的让人生疑啊，那个昊天到底是什么人？一个新人应该不至于让你那么费神吧，你给我一种感觉……要不是你看上了昊天，想和他玩背背山，要么就是你又在策划什么新的阴谋。我都不求你放弃阴谋了，只是希望你提前告诉我一声怎么样？”听到楚轩为了和一个新人商量事情连魔戒处理会议都不参加了的时候，郑吒整颗小心脏都不好了。  
楚轩转过头来一脸郑重：“没有阴谋……也没有背背山。”  
你这个断句很可疑啊……郑吒虚起眼睛。  
“算了，背背山只是我开玩笑的话，你发誓没有阴谋？那你为什么去找昊天谈话？”说到这里郑吒也是一脸郑重。  
“因为有件很有趣的事……”  
“那你还说没有阴谋？！”郑吒勃然大怒，以前因为楚轩算计而拼死拼活的经历足以让他在午夜梦回直冒冷汗。  
“不是阴谋。”  
“那你找昊天干什么！”  
“因为有件有趣的事。”  
……  
得，车轱辘话没完没了了。害得自己连会议都没听进去。  
“啊啊真是！我怎么会想着问他他会老老实实回答啊……”  
本来那家伙从来就没回答过这方面的事，也没想过对方能给出正面答案。  
他把被子抖开盖住自己，再伸手捂住脸，把从窗格子里透进来的月光挡在外头，但仅仅这样还是不够的，不足以掩饰自己处在森林异乡的事实。  
早知道要两床被子一床拿来抱好了，他颇有些恶作剧地想。  
黑暗中树林里的风如此清晰，他恍惚间觉得自己回到家……不，是回到了楚轩的房间里。  
充满消毒水气味的惨白色房间。  
程啸曾苦口婆心地纠正：“哪有那么严重，明明是各种器材、药剂的味道啊！消毒水比例超小的，要我说绝对是福尔马林吧！”  
初次产生这种想法时，连自己也被吓了一跳，不过冰冷又干净，干净到刻薄也只有这种味道了，在这方面郑吒相当固执，以至于产生了精神上的错觉，不然也无法解释这种奇怪的思想。  
他长长吁了口气，不知不觉整个人已经放松了下来。  
还是有相同的吧，他在半梦半醒之间想，这种非常鲜明的，处在什么地方的感觉，不是一样吗？  
抱着这样念头的中洲队长就这样陷入梦境了，他在心里小声地问候：晚安，楚轩。

第二天清早郑吒冲进楚轩房里实在是令人意想不到。  
熹微的晨光下，楚轩正在检查仪器，过不了多久他会用到这些，虽然这只是为了不出纰漏的又一重保险罢了。  
谁都知道他永远不会出错。  
所以这个时候门口的郑吒就显得十分突兀。  
披着精灵织的白金色叶纹长袍却露出一张傻啦吧唧的脸，门口站了好久才挪过来，却什么话都没说，郑吒不会因为昨天的问题不依不饶，楚轩马上想到一个可能性颇大的结果。  
“内力与血族能量产生排斥了？”楚轩认真地问，目前，如果郑吒无法保证最大实力，他们全灭的可能性会提高两成。的确，这个可能性攸关生死，但郑吒听了这个问题脸色却骤然一黑，他摇头，然后猛地用力握住楚轩的手腕。  
许多人都因为楚轩没有感觉而没有察觉，楚轩也是有隐私区域这种概念的，五米之内他就会分出一部分注意来，如果带着伤害意图他能发现得更早，远离这个区域的话你做的事便不会刻意去分析。但是如果是肢体上的接触，最好不要超过手腕。  
就像上次在神鬼复活楚轩的的休息时间里，他絮絮叨叨地说了一大堆楚轩也只是在旁边安静地听着，对从尼罗河飘过来的带着臭味和鱼腥的水汽不置一词。  
他们回到旅馆，将从博物馆馆主那顺来的英国红茶洒在陶瓷茶壶里，鲜红鲜红的颜色好不容易激起楚轩一点兴趣，不过科学家的本质在得到绿魔滑板的那一刻暴露无遗，随着楚轩大把大把的时间投入其中连吃饭喝水都顾不上时，郑吒就只能觉得不是滋味了。  
“别看了，去吃饭吧。”  
“那种东西……”楚轩似乎对此嗤之以鼻“这里的食物并不好看，况且你似乎忘了，我今天早晨吃过早饭，而明天就能回主神空间，一天的时间是不能饿死一个成年男子的。”  
一只手搭过来，非常寻常，郑吒以两个人打招呼的姿势用手拍了拍楚轩的脖子。  
男人的肌肉猛地僵硬起来，又因为明白对方不抱有恶意而更为疑惑：“你在干什么？”  
“呃，”郑吒被噎了下，他也不是不会读空气的人，楚轩的神色如常更让他无奈，好半天才低低地回答“就是……打个招呼，之类的，算了，我忘了你没有这种习惯，要帮你去削个苹果吗？”  
不过脑子的动作让郑吒追悔莫及，那种动作实在是亲昵了点，对看过楚轩大部分记忆的郑吒来说，被人用手指抵住脑干，不能反抗的任人宰割，实在是太过残忍。  
更残忍的是楚轩的表情。  
身体已经训练有素地对此做出反应，却不能理解这个动作关于温柔的一丝一毫……  
他默默转过身，不动声色地坐到不远的餐桌位置削水果，通过白刃的反光，黑发男子什么都没有发生过一样继续进行研究，把绿魔滑板肢解了七分之六。  
等到楚轩看到郑吒给他的暗黄色氧化了大部分的苹果时，他，郑吒觉得自己可以回炉重造一下自己的手部灵活性，他遮遮掩掩地护住那个苹果：“不想吃我去买一个吧，水果拼盘饭店应该有卖。”  
太尴尬了……明明做不好还要逞能……  
就在郑吒以为对方肯定不会接的时候突然手里一轻，楚轩满不在乎地大口大口咽了下去。  
“不用了，这个就好。”  
只留下他一个人站在原地，嘴巴张了又张就是不知道说什么。在意识到楚轩做了什么的同时，他心里几乎生出一种：“这就是楚轩”的骄傲和恸意。  
“那个……楚轩啊，如果开了四阶打算干什么吗？”  
听到这里楚轩转过头，嘴里的苹果还没嚼干净，郑吒兑换血族血统后的双眼是澄净的颜色，即使头破血流也有支撑他的东西在眼睛里燃烧，把进化的门槛一次次踩断。  
开四阶是自己的事情，旁人无法提供任何帮助，提前思考无可厚非，不过对自己而言没有必要。  
“不知道。”  
“说的也是，”说到这里，郑吒不知道想到什么地笑出声来“没关系，我会努力让我们一起活下去的，还有很多时间，你可以慢慢了解自己喜欢干什么，实在不行我可以带你去玩！楚轩我跟你讲之前馆长居然还想拉我去泡吧……这个年代的埃及有酒吧吗？……”  
回忆到这里，他比谁都更清楚楚轩的无情，这个男人生来如此，也是为此而出生，郑吒知道温和的关怀并不存在于这个情感缺失的人——尽管某些时候，楚轩总能变着花样嘲讽以及在话里给他设下简单的陷阱，当他气的跳脚时也会以眼还眼地奉还，用孩子气的方式。  
那个时候的楚轩更加真实，可以触碰。  
于是他更疲于应付这个认真地去关注他的事的楚轩，在他们两个沉默的时间里他甚至找不出缓解气氛的话，他把他的无奈与气氛全权归咎于此。  
“你就不关心我……除了暴走之外的其他问题？”  
楚轩盯着郑吒因无名火无法发泄而垂下的脑袋，头发顺着左转的发旋散开让他意识到队长的头发已经很久没剪了，他甩甩头把这个莫名的想法丢开，开始对郑吒的话语略加思索。  
“你不会的。”男人拿着头盔型的器材，径直走出门外。  
他路过精灵族的长廊，镶嵌着各色能量石散发柔和的光芒，偶尔遇到精灵族的族人，那些在晨雾里映出柔光的金银发色的生物露出善意的微笑，也好奇地打量着他手上的仪器，楚轩也没有藏着掖着，反倒让他们在心里对这帮人啧啧称奇。  
银白宫殿与土壤相接的地方，滨临水源的大树下少年倚靠遒劲的树干，昊天已经等了将近三分钟：“你来晚了，中途出了意外吗？或者资深者对于你抱着奇怪的东西来找我产生了怀疑？”少年模样的男孩子笑着抱着双手，脸上是暖洋洋的笑意“不过据我观察……我们队应该没有这样的人吧。”  
“我们虽然身为精灵一族的贵客，可是对未知抱有的好奇心可是无法抹杀的东西，还是说……”楚轩抬眼看向昊天“你念动力的副作用终于显现了吗，在这种情况下盲目相信自己的实力，我开始怀疑那批研究人员的技术了。”  
“诶诶诶！这倒不是，只是跟着你们好像挺安全的，如果真的要说有什么危险，你倒是首当其冲啊。”昊天摊手，无奈地解释“就算有你说的其他小队，也未尝没有和谐共处的可能不是吗？”  
“你觉得剩下的那两个小队这么弱吗？我可不认为和我们来的时间差了那么多的小队会是弱者，更何况，我从某些方面得到了恶魔队的信息，作为与他们相对的天神小队，想必不会弱到哪里去。”楚轩默默地把眼镜推上去。  
“言尽于此，我还有研究要做，在关心我的情况之前，先做好该做的事情吧。”

郑吒的身体上出现了差错。  
离开瑞文戴尔的第三天楚轩对做出了这样的判断，他用余光扫向正偷偷看他的郑吒，果不其然，那人发现他的视线颇为不自然地拉着同行的游侠开始扯些什么，收获那人莫名其妙的表情。  
如果是能量暴动这种可能在战斗中伤及队员的事他不可能不跟自己商量，是他无法掌握的击杀爬行者的力量……有可能，不过对于他一直下意识不使用这份力量来看，开关还掌握在自己手上，不自信吗，果然是凡人啊……  
下决心找个机会询问一下这件事，楚轩想，脑中的庞大计划已经开始实施，如果成功，他有四成几率不死。即使死亡，剩下的布局也足以令中洲队的损失减少到最小。  
“你的雪果吃完了吗？”楚轩听见郑吒的声音，他转过头，郑吒骑着那匹战马，双手死死地按住缰绳，骷髅战马曾是黑洞的眼眶此刻燃烧着火焰，时不时爆发出来的火星是瞳孔，生命的力量让它再一次活了过来。  
“呃……我看你难得一上午嘴里没有嚼什么，总感觉你又在打什么主意。”郑吒几乎是自暴自弃地说“我承认我跟不上你们智者的思维，不过好歹告诉我，一部分也好啊！我们是伙伴吧？”  
“因为猜不到所以干脆来问了吗？真是，凡人的智慧。”事实上楚轩并不奇怪，所以理所当然的，楚轩也不会告诉自己的队长自己的计划，绝对会被否决掉，然后用劝自己吃肉让自己和细胞活性药剂的口气对自己说：“不用这么干吧？就算天神队和东美洲队很强，我们也可以跑啊？在魔戒里不是只有剧情人物不能乘坐绿魔滑板吗？”之类的话，他能推测出郑吒想说的，几乎六成的话。  
“啊，算了，”郑吒似乎对此也没报希望，他揉揉脸，似乎晚上没有睡好，在他身上呈现出一种罕见的疲态“对你的布局，我也亲身体会过了，所以，只要我拼命就可以了吧？”他用了设问句，因为他看着楚轩，露出一个了然的笑来。  
“那就来吧，不管是什么样的布局，只要能让大家都活下来，我绝对拼死拼活都会完成的！”郑吒笑道，楚轩曾为许多人做过侧写，作为完成心理学课程的答卷，在千篇一律的笑容里，郑吒的笑是特别的，是的，具有特别感染力，打造了这样一支队伍的——  
“队长。”  
“嘎？你说什么？”郑吒不可置信地看着他“你刚刚说啥？”  
“郑吒，我没有说话，和嘈杂的矮人待久了出现幻听了吗？”  
“你可以怀疑我的智商！但是我好歹强化了这么多你不能怀疑我的听力啊！喂！楚轩！把脸转过来！”  
骂骂咧咧的男人再一次被气到跳脚，他看着罪魁祸首坐到一边开始吃水果，略微一怔后，心中的安定终于涌出。  
楚轩，他无声地开口。  
行走在雪山上方，骑着亡灵战马的男人在风雪里抿紧下唇，那个梦境带来的慌张，结合楚轩的所作所为萦绕心间挥之不去，但他没有再说话，只是拉紧缰绳警戒四周。  
战吧，他想，没有办法跟上智者的思维，可他得保护智者的思维成果。  
身为队长，身为做出承诺的人。  
郑吒扬起头，坦然直视即将亡灵四起的前方。

3.  
“人拥有在绝望里继续挣扎的潜力。”  
“但不能不流一滴血，甚至不落一滴泪。”

4.  
人的记忆需要整理。  
因为人脑处理的信息有限，就算智能达到【火焰女皇】那样的地步，也是需要进行检修的，不然就会出现过载。  
楚轩闭着眼睛，郑吒等人则在与被希优顿国王赶出的骑兵交谈，他听着从草原深处漫出的风，慢慢呼出一口气。最后的倒数时间他反而可以不再算计什么，一切都在他定下计划的那刻尘埃落定。  
我决定死。楚轩对自己说，他注视眼镜面反射出来的自己转红的眼睛。  
“走了！”郑吒翻身上马时叫住他，楚轩停下来，平淡地策马跟上队伍。他的眼睛还是漆黑一片，红色不见了。  
行不过片刻，众人便来到了远处那依然翻腾着烟雾的地方，在那里倒插着数根长矛，长矛上还有一个强兽人的头颅挂在上面，而在战场的中央部位则堆着一个两米多高的死人堆，那里密密麻麻堆放了大约一百来俱强兽人尸体，这样的战场存活率极低，交给郑吒他们去推测当时的情况和哈比人的行踪就够了。  
过了不久，郑吒的推断还是让楚轩颇为欣慰，有这样的观察力，也不需要自己在“死亡”时多费心力，他走过来，低头看着那些燃烧的尸体与完好的头颅，好半天后才说道：“洛汗的骑兵里，至少有七成乃至八成以上具有斗气，剩下的可能是新兵入伍，他们的素质很强大啊，这样素质的骑兵配上了斗气，完全可以匹敌两倍到三倍数量的强兽人了。”  
“是吧是吧，这就是我刚才想到的一件事，只要我们有一千洛汗国骑兵外加五十名会‘爆裂箭’的精灵，那么就不必害怕另外两只队伍了，当然了，精灵弓箭手非常稀少，而且他们也不会介入魔戒战争中，所以另一件事，那就是追踪者的事了……”郑吒顿时笑了起来说道。  
楚轩也不等他说完，马上就接口道：“明白了，追踪者基本可以保持生前的大部分技能，同时，也会开启基因锁一阶到两阶，身体强度更是十倍以上提高，若是强兽人中会使用‘爆裂箭’的队长级人物被我们改造成了追踪者……二十名这样的追踪者已经足以威慑另外两只队伍了，这就是你的意思吧？”  
郑吒连连点头道：“没错没错，就是这个意思，无论对方是单体强大，队伍强大，亦或者是势的强大，只要我们能够有一千名精锐洛汗国骑兵，再加上二十名你所说的那样的追踪者，那么在这场魔戒世界里我们就可以横着行走了，哈哈哈，哪里却还会担心什么东美洲队与天神小队呢？”  
“哦。”楚轩冷笑了声道：“若是那只九戒合一的戒灵出现了呢？你敢保证‘爆裂箭’能够瞄准他？若是那暗黑君王比炎魔更加恐怖呢？你能够带领这只队伍将其杀掉？还有……若是天神小队或者东美洲队里，有与你的复制体一样强大的人物呢？”  
“你还会保持着现在这样的乐观吗？”  
楚轩边冷笑边说道：“你太过乐观了，虽然不知道这是什么样的感觉……但是我觉得这次的团队作战，我很可能会死掉……”  
他看着郑吒猛然变色的脸，什么地方却涌上一阵快感，楚轩几乎是在转过头的刹那咬下含在牙齿间的镇静剂，那种混合着杀意的快感才消失不见。谁知下一刻他便被郑吒按倒在马鞍上。  
“你说清楚！你不要跟我说这是预感之类的，我还记得当年在异形一里你对危险的反应，很难想象啊，你会有预兆。所以楚轩你从什么信息里得知了你有死亡的可能性呢？”郑吒无视队友无措的脸沉声道。  
是的，这是我考虑不周，没有想过楚轩死亡的可能性……郑吒因这个盲点恐惧得发颤，当然，在楚轩眼里这不过是他生气的表现罢了。  
楚轩无惧地直视他的队长，沉默，他队长的视线也直刺入他的眼睛，程啸站在边上尴尬癌都要犯了，他宁可被打也得破坏这片沉默，因为这俩从未深入交流累计起来的沉默一下子炸得两个人鲜血淋漓，沟壑万千，谁也接近不了谁。他伸手，郑吒却先把握住楚轩衣领的手给松了。  
呼，在场队员都松了口气，默契地给两人留出空间，郑吒揉着快爆掉的太阳穴，又慢慢地把楚轩的衣领整好。  
“我相信你。楚轩。你不要太担心，智者可是我们队的重点保护对象啊……”郑吒挤出一个他自己都不确定有几分真实度的微笑，开了个更好笑的玩笑“如果真背到那个程度……哈哈，你也会死在我后面，也不算太亏吧？”  
楚轩面无表情，郑吒暗骂一声糟糕，他可没忘自己当年是怎么跟楚轩承诺的，男人的承诺怎么能因为强敌当前就放弃？还是要实力啊！如果自己有复制体一样的实力就能让楚轩放心了。他暗暗握紧拳头。  
“如果我的死能让中洲队大部分人活下来你还会这么说吗？幼稚。”楚轩把衣服再次整理，连褶皱都几乎不剩，但郑吒出奇地听出一丝宽和的意味，“你是队长，你得做出为这个队伍未来有利的最佳选择，你为什么就是不明白呢？”  
郑吒的对答几乎让楚轩硬生生体会到了什么叫被噎个半死——  
“可以不选吗？”

郑吒看着深情鄙夷的楚轩有些不好意思地笑。  
不可以！楚轩都要脱口而出这几个字的时候，随之而来更多的杀意马上涌过来，让他把这个忽略了。  
“算了，你会知道怎么做的，只要你不做得太出格……”楚轩又小声地念了几句，话都粘在一起，郑吒拍拍他的肩拉着他往人群里走进去，声音逐渐变多，楚轩在笑声中几乎不需要再调试眼镜上的控制器，他的手腕被郑吒没用多大力气拉着，他也知道他挣不开，索性随郑吒去了。  
程啸站在詹岚和赵樱空背后几步的距离，保持着警惕，等他俩过来才放松下来，两名女性冲他们笑了笑，也有些责怪地看着郑吒，又不是不知道楚轩是什么性子，郑吒呐呐地摸着鼻子，因为被坑而习惯，这大概也是中洲队的特色呢，虽然这习惯不怎么好。

后来他倒是怀念以前，终站结束的第一部恐怖片他下意识回头说楚轩你怎么不说话想什么呢，结果以前的人都不在了。

被炸断的城墙让郑吒心跳停了一秒，侧身躲开长弓，迎着气浪向前冲去。  
楚轩。  
“你太乐观了……我有很大的预感，在这次恐怖片里我可能会死。”  
不会的。我说过会让你有感觉你要让我食言吗？  
“用凡人的智慧抵抗凡人的智慧也是进步的一种吧。”  
我从来没有想过有人能代替你。  
“这样就可以放心交给你们了。”  
他曾迎着爆破的粉尘向前，肺里充斥污浊沉重近乎窒息的空气。  
楚轩的肺正在收到这样的侵害，碎块还把他的心脏击穿了。他挥手撩开烟尘，爆炸的余温把石壁烧成岩浆的颜色，楚轩的脸和余烬一样灰白。  
周围太安静，郑吒清晰地听见团战扣分的声音，他喊了程啸，救护开始，但是那个声音太清晰，回响着，压垮一切，导致正在进行的一切都像一部无声默剧。  
郑吒无数次预想过自己的死亡，死于恐怖片隐藏剧情boss，死于复制体之手，死于中洲队后继有人之前……楚轩会死吗？不会的，在自己死之前都不会的…

虎魄在鸣叫，用它劈开强兽人的身体甚至没有声音，于是它被插在土里，郑吒握住一个强兽人的咽喉，手指生生地掐入动脉里，血液汩汩流动，喷了周围一圈，己方的死让其余强兽人愈发兴奋，他们一涌而上，在泥灰色的肉体间，黑发男人的身形单薄无力，莱格拉斯甚至闭上了眼睛，只有赵樱空拽住了想要跑过去的程啸，小巧的女孩子紧抿着下唇，神情悲悯。  
没有人看清中心的男人做了什么，太快了，只来得及看见掌心掉下的碎肉，被跺碎的脑袋，男人没有多余的兵器，所以用牙齿撕碎血管。  
被叫做郑吒的男人什么也没有想，没有罪恶感也没有杀意，杀意来自基因，血液溅到皮肤上时他感受到绵延的快意，沿着正在进行撕裂的双手诚实地传达上来，但不够，心脏里的冰冷让他下意识地收割着，因为丧失而得到了丧失。  
楚轩没了。  
这个概念让他更加冷静，郑吒觉得自己大概是得了人格分裂，一边正一遍又一遍用这个事实凌迟自己，一边狂笑着撕碎四周的杂碎。为什么要清醒呢，又为什么要恢复。因为要保护同伴就必须习惯失去吗？  
放她妈的屁！  
他向前踏出一步，闪过背后刺来的龙枪，强化第七对基因，跳上前方强兽人的颈窝，头颅是7kg，他的小腿勾出一个弧线绽出大片大片的血，郑吒没有停，他的手指戳进前面怪物的眼珠，顺便借力在空中腾起，脚后跟狠狠砸在两个家伙的背脊上，骨骼寸断。  
有欢呼声，他没有听见，恍恍惚惚地他又看见了楚轩。  
“你在做什么？”  
〔你又在做什么！〕郑吒无声地反问这是个徒劳的问题，如同他每次与楚轩的争论一样。  
〔我不是在纪念你，也不是在报复，他妈那我在干嘛！泄愤！给你看我有多无能为力？〕  
你什么都不明白。  
眼前的楚轩神情淡漠，左胸的洞不断涌出黑色的静脉血，大概是他的错觉，这个三无男露出一个疑惑的表情。  
“在过去的日子里你总是这样，不惜一切代价地救我吗？”  
郑吒沉默着，巨大的沉默总是由楚轩开启由自己结束，这次终于反过来了。  
〔不，只是你不能死，这是团队的一部分。〕  
瑞文戴尔，温带海洋性气候区，高纬度。郑吒第一次觉得如此寒冷，连一句话都长得无法忍受。

郑吒走回来的时候迎着半个城的准星，厚厚的血垢让人看不清他的本貌，两个时辰持续的杀戮，他的眼睛里还是干干净净的，干净得让赵樱空心疼，他走向楚轩，肌肉微微痉挛着，走着走着突然就哭了。  
不是泫然欲泣，也不是嚎啕大哭，普普通通地流泪，像是神经还没反应过来已经流泪的事实，他说了些什么，和平时和几个人拼酒后醉酒说的话根本不一样，这两个人之间多多少少是不一样的。  
她扶住倒下来的郑吒，不知不觉也红了眼眶。  
我不想你哭啊，曾经也有个这样的哥哥温和又疲惫地看着我。我能不能替你哭出来，能不能替你流血，能不能告诉你你尽力了很辛苦就要休息了。

计策，用郑吒的话来说就是阴谋，没有什么好辩驳的，即使因此那个人气到跳脚也必须执行，人性也好，喜恶也罢，只是保证存活及必须利益所可以舍弃与算计的东西。  
以此推定，他从未救过任何人。  
不过是战术与策略罢了。  
至于队长对他人性抱有的幻想，不作评述。  
  
郑吒对此洞若观火，也毫不自知。他明白没有到达四阶之前，楚轩的那些行为都是为了让他放心，他想起楚轩在战前对他说：“战斗之前没有好的话，你就必须做好准备了。”  
没头没脑的话，郑吒却一下子福至心灵似的听懂了对方在说什么。他张嘴，只发出一个气音便闭上，我们不会死的，他在心里说，却不肯把它泄露出来，他怕有些话说出来便失去了原有的重量，更重要的是，他不愿承认这一点：  
我有可能失去你。  
“我可以的。”郑吒说，他说的很平静，俯视楚轩的眼睛也很平静，但是硬生生让周围的空气有了质量，楚轩看着他，像是看一把刚刚开刃的名刀，四周脆弱的装饰都被刀气剐出裂缝。  
从黑色的眼睛里，楚轩看见了血气，他见过对方眼里的血气暴涨然后带着炸弹进入龙的肚腹，他想到了那天晚上炸药的爆炸卷起的热浪风暴，以及燃烧埃及那片森林的滚烫辐射，那些火焰和鲜血烙进郑吒的身体里，在主神的修复之下只能像水一样流过，郑吒便以为自己还能像以前一样互相扶持，还没有负上多余的重量，这样前进。  
这是不可能的事。  
中洲的队长只能变得更加锋利，更加优秀，更加被人期待。  
郑吒来得及只看见楚轩眼里一闪而逝的狂热，在瑞文戴尔夏日的阳光里犹如融雪，那让他感到战栗，同时振奋，楚轩的计谋总是建立在敌人的尸骨和他摇摇欲坠却屹立不倒的躯壳上，但只要拼掉所有退路堵上一切生机他总是能活着的，在内心某个角落郑吒矛盾地窃喜着：在布局吗？那就代表还有希望吧，不管是阴谋还是别的都让我去就可以了，除此之外，让我的同伴好好活着。  
让你好好活着。

可怎么样才算活着。  
初中的生物课本里就有七定律，能生长繁殖，能自主进食，进行生理活动，具有应激性等等……  
只是这样就可以算作活着吗？人类和禽兽的区别仅仅在于劳动吗？  
郑吒没有想过这类哲学性问题，所以他单纯地将楚轩来到这个世界的绝望理由归咎于旧日阴影。  
  
他们都看见了夺目的血光，紧挨着毁灭似的激情，至于对方想要的，却被忽视了。

5.  
“你和他是什么关系？”  
“……同伴，兄弟，我不知道了。”

6.  
他感觉到了郑吒在哭。  
这个状态让他能感受到几分人类的情绪，但是无根之水只能让他焦虑起来。  
不要哭，别哭，不要在我面前，不要为我……  
楚轩觉得自己的眼球要被烟灰灼烧了，怎么流泪，怎么解救自己，这样的事情本就是无解的。年少的时候，他或许多多少少有过好奇与憧憬，与感情无关，最终还是被扼杀掉了。也曾有人对他示爱，终究因为这层隔膜无法打破，这些爱意如同堆积火焰的薪柴。他隔着隔膜旁观，站在原地看着高高升起的火焰。  
红色的。  
  
“别了，兄弟。”  
这句话扼住他的咽喉，温暖从他身上涌出，他觉得自己正在失血，可自己明明已经“死”了。  
楚轩感受着对方收不住力量所带来的压迫，郑吒此时的情绪波动很大，从来没有了解过郑吒身上除力量之外的其他部分，而从未深入交流累计起来的陌生就像鸽子被放入没有磁场的房间，鱼被扔在岸上。  
他对自己说抱歉，异常温柔如同对待活人，这根本没有必要。  
对于告别，他从来没有这个习惯，今日听来居然诚恐诚惶。   
混沌里，楚轩想起了北美的十七年蝉，蛰伏地下十七年为了迎来冰川期暖流的蝉。  
那蝉蜕太硬太冷，难怪即使暖期提前也无法醒来。  
你还是不要等了。

“你相信我吗？”  
“我当然相信你啦！”

吞吃世界树的叶子之后，他躺在夏季的阳光下，心魔再一次翻涌上来，在猩红的幻境里他举着手枪朝郑吒开枪，红色冶艳地在他胸口盛放，断裂的骨骼像是枝桠，然而郑吒还是温柔地，懵懂又理解地笑着，努力维持平衡朝他走来，他说：楚轩，你有感情了吗？太好了…  
下一秒高斯手枪已经对准了自己的太阳穴，楚轩忍住开枪的欲望，面前的虚影消失的无影无踪。  
那一刻楚轩无比清晰地意识到，那个冰冷的，不近人情的自己，早就被郑吒杀死了。就算之后再怎么宛如异形里的自己那样栩栩如生，来自郑吒的影响也早已遍布他的骨血，他觉得寒冷，山林随着体感温度一同静默，没来主神空间的二十多年恍然被压缩成半天，他在立春的中午遇见郑吒，温和的，充满杀意的男人对他伸出手，他边从初春不知不觉走到一年中最温暖的时候。  
他隐约对未来有了预兆，说不定自己走到今天，就是要为这个人，为了某一刻赴死的。  
如同生不逢时的荒火，春天燃起原野，又在夏天覆灭。  
那也不错啊。  
我全部的人生，在遇见你之前是什么样，学会什么，做过什么事，都没区别，它们最终都是归你的。  
他没意识到自己嘴角有了弧度，叫上昊天朝亚当的方向走去。

  
这样就足够了。  
与性命有关，其他的太轻飘飘就不要在乎了，别存在什么期待，安心地相信就好了。因为是明日就可能死别的挚爱，所以发生什么都去接受吧。  
所有他们都刻意忽视了对方眼底的东西。


End file.
